ottoperottofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Poesie (parodia delle)
La parodia di poesia, intesa sia per quanto riguarda lo stile che il contenuto di poesie famose veramente esistenti, è un elemento abbastanza ricorrente in alcune Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. Parodie delle Poesie di Dante Alighieri Le poesie dell'Alighieri sono la principale fonte d'ispirazione comico-parodistica delle Fan Fiction. I poemi del Sommo Poeta sono parodizzati principalmente per la loro forma, ossia la terzina a rima incatenata (a, b, a, b, c, b, c, d ecc.). Sono tuttavia presenti anche parodie di alcuni passaggi celebri, principalmete, se non esclusivamnete tratti dall'opera magna del Fiorentino, la Comedia, in particolar modo dalla prima cantica di questa, l'Inferno. . . . . . Dialoghi in terzine Robbery, he wrote – L'Autore in Giallo : «''' Sospinto ch'era dal pedalar cauto e lasso : del Sigmund, o Caron nostro, il qual s'accerta : ''che 'l piè fermo sempre era 'l più basso. ''»''' :: — Dante, RHW; Capitolo 10. : «''' E Ottoperotto a lui: "Criśpass, non ti crucciare: : vuolsi così colà dove si puote : ciò che si vuole, e più non dimandare". '''» :: — Dante, RHW; Capitolo 10. : «''' Ah! Parveci volontade de la recensente : chella ruvida man del lanciere truce : de fulva tinta di Sora non colori l'occidente. '''» :: — Dante, RHW; Capitolo 13. : «''' Or certo è che del recensore : foëmina il desio s'è chiaramente espresso: : del tüss vermiglio vuol lo posteriore. '''» :: — Dante, RHW; Capitolo 13. : «''' Oh, verbo aldilà de human vista favellante! : Due volte commentammo (e non in rima baciata) : le recension alla domanda ivi incalsante! : D'eh! Altra terzina in loco sia lasciata: : dello buon Sora, sanza egida pronamente steso : chiesta è la grazia dalla sonora scudisciata! '''» :: — Dante, RHW; Capitolo 13. : «''' Oh, investigador, del qual Svitto : co' due suoi pari i natal dieron de la partia tua: : un bel tacer non fu mai scritto... '''» :: — Dante, RHW; Capitolo 13. : «''' Accorgettisi Sora, aimè sol al fine, : che ne' levarsi s'era mostrato com'egli era: : ignudo (eh, già) dallo tarso all'ispido crine... '''» :: — Dante, RHW; Capitolo 13. : «''' Ed ecco giunger infin le dolorose nuove : che de misero Sora rinovan la paura: : alfin se svela la natura del MOdT X-99... '''» :: — Dante, RHW; Capitolo 13. : «''' E Xaldin, coatto da legge vile, : con man salda e il colpo schietto, : Sora s'appresta a percuoter sul... Sedile! '''» :: — Dante, RHW; Capitolo 13. Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough : «''' Perché invero tu hai appurato, : oh ramingo di mondi distruttor, : che ivi basso non puoi esser localizzato... '''» :: — Dante, D64; Save Point 1. : «''' Invero, creatura sanza candor : grato inverso te io sarei : se non insultassi il fiorentino cantor! '''» :: — Dante, D64; Save Point 1. : «''' Orbene, io farlo vorrei : ma se in me fiducia hai scarsa : assolver tal compito come potrei? '''» :: — Dante, D64; Save Point 1. : «'' Invero sé che scripta ivi apparsa'' : sincera no è, ma non discorriamo : e continuiamo bensì cotal farsa... »''' :: — Dante, D64; Save Point 1. : '''« Gioia mi da il vostro apprezzamento : ma, se la vista non me inganna : oscuro per alcuni è il mio componimento... »''' :: — Dante, D64; Save Point 1. : '''« Sigh... Questa è la condanna : di noi poveri cantori del passato : che un tempo ebbimo i nostri hosanna... »''' :: — Dante, D64; Save Point 1. : '''« Con sarcasmo avrei commentato : “E pure ti domandi il perché?”, : ma vedendo il tipo, idea ho cambiato... »''' :: — Dante, D64; Save Point 1. : '''« Se tal quesito lo porresti a me : risponderti ciò mi appresterei: : “A metter il naso infuor vai prima te!”... »''' :: — Dante, D64; Save Point 1. : '''« Diavolo... Sapevo ch'eri cattivo, : ma non pensavo invero : arrivavi ad un atto tanto dispregiativo... »''' :: — Dante, D64; Save Point 2. : '''« E voi due... sarò sincero, : vi reputo simili ad una banderuola: : cambiate partito sol per tener lo didietro intero... »''' :: — Dante, D64; Save Point 2. : '''« Dico, oscuro tizio, solo una parola: : infra tutte le cose tue pazze : non voglio centrarvi nemmen per una molecola. »''' :: — Dante, D64; Save Point 2. : '''« E sia... Mettiam via teiere e tazze : non mi resta che, poiché oramai son coatto, : dir solo... Attaccate, ragazze! »''' :: — Dante, D64; Save Point 2. : '''« Diremo, con fare arido e schietto, : oh nostra gran calamità, : Che dicesti “Oh! Rispetto!”... »''' :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 7. : '''« Sai, ti confesso, oh ex-divinità, : che, ma sì, è il rap sì bello, : ma meglio poetare, in verità... »''' :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 7. : '''« Diremo, con fare arido e schietto, : oh nostra gran calamità, : Che dicesti “Oh! Rispetto!”... »''' :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 7. : '''« Ma, di Sora oscuro suo gemello, : una domanda sola permettimi di far: : che serve uno schermo gran come'n tinello? »''' :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 7. : '''« Ehh... Infine, che ci volete far? : Bhé, se permette, io con ardor : i pop-corn vo a preparar... »''' :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 7. : '''« Diremmo (gnam), nostro devastator, : che (ciomp) li inimici tuoi : vestiti (gnam) si son da suor ... »''' :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 7. : '''« Venia ti chiediam noi... : Ora, il favor potresti farci : d'alzar lo volume, vuoi? »''' :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 7. : '''« Ehi! Anch'io vorrei entraci : in questo divano! E non scordar : ch'anche le Muse devono starci! »''' :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 7. : '''« Ragione ha la criatura infernal, : pertanto la domanda rifò: : sto volume vuoi alzar?! »''' :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 7. : '''« Ma, dico, io, oibò! : Ma mi mandi in scintille! : Non puoi far ciò! '»' :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 7. : «''' Oh tu che i secoli dissolvi in faville, : la risposta è lampante e chiara: : han perso come un sol imbecille! '''» :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 7. : «''' Bhé, questa è la veritas amara... : Ormai, ben puoi scordare, : della vittoria la fanfara... '''» :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 7. : «''' Uhm... La morale da imparare : per questo capitolo è la seguente: : non era il blu/rosso il cavo da tagliare... : Ordunque, lettor valente, : indietro apprestati a tornare, : ''e fai invero la scelta vincente...»' :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 7 Over. : «''' Bhé, dal momento ch'el momento fatale : tosto e a balzi s'avvicina : ''in molti ti penseran male... ''»''' :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 8. : «''' Lascia che una cosa io dica.. : Prender a testate la pietra, : non fu geniale, non credi mica? '''» :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 9. : «''' Per quanto la tua faccia sadica et tetra : araldo è della tua vendicativa perfidia : saper possiamo quali son le frecce alla tua faretra? '''» :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 9. : «'' Ehm... Non temi che la tua invidia'' : e l'desio di ver il ragazzo punito : possa portar teco un'insidia? »''' :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 9. : '''« Orbene, essere non contrito? : D'insidie giustappunto parlavamo, : ed eccoti, oh tapino, servito... »''' :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 9. : '''« Ok... Dal momento che di troppo qui siamo : con certezza io qua vi annuncio in rima : ch'io e le muse soli vi lasciamo... »''' :: — Dante, D64; Capitolo 9. Atlantis – The lost FanFiction of Ottoperotto : '''« Ordunque, Notturno Melodico... : Al finale siamo giunti invero... : Quindi, che fo, lo dico? »''' :: — Dante, ATL; Episodio 22. Passaggi celebri modificati Passaggio originale. Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita mi ritrovai per una selva oscura, ché la diritta via era smarrita. Ahi quanto a dir qual era è cosa dura esta selva selvaggia e aspra e forte che nel pensier rinova la paura! :: — Divina Commedia, Inferno, Canto I, vv. 1-6. : '''« Nel mezzo de capitol decimo primo : ci ritrovammo in una selva oscura : che smarrito avea il dritto camino. : Ahi quanto a dir qual era è cosa dura... : Esta selva selvaggia e aspra e forte? : Il sopportar voialtri, sottospecie di tortura... »''' :: — Dante e Voce fuori campo, RHW; Capitolo 11. A l'alta fantasia qui mancò possa; ma già volgeva il mio disio e 'l velle, sì come rota ch'igualmente è mossa, l'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle. :: — Divina Commedia, Paradiso, Canto XXXIII, vv. 142-145. : '''« A Sigmund la fantasia qui mancò possa; : ma già volgeva l'Ottoperotto e 'l velle, : sì come Voce ch'igualmente fuor campo è mossa, : l'Autor d'ocra che move il sole e l'altre stelle. »''' :: — Dante, RHW; Capitolo 13. O voi ch'avete li 'ntelletti sani, mirate la dottrina che s'asconde sotto 'l velame de li versi strani. :: — Divina Commedia, Inferno, Canto IX, vv. 61-63. : '''« O voi ch'avete li quarti sani, : non ridete del rosso che s'asconde : sotto 'l velame de li calzoni strani! '»' :: — Loony, TAW; Episodio 4. Volgiti! Che fai? Vedi là Farinata che s'è dritto: de la cintola in sù tutto 'l vedrai :: — Divina Commedia, Inferno, Canto X, vv. 31-33. : «''' Oh, ribaldo che mai fai? : No scudiscio te meriti de diritto! : De la cintola 'n giù, rosso tu sarai!! '''» :: — Loony, TAW; Episodio 4. Poemi di più di due terzine Lo Divin Furto di Marmellata Apparso in Robbery, he wrote – L'Autore in Giallo; Capitolo 13 : Chi ha incastrato Sora?, è recitato da Sigmund Freud quale riassunto dell'intera Fan Fiction durante la conclusione del processo contro il tüss. Conta 40 terzine, la cui ultima si ricongiunge alla prima per lo schema rimico (a, b, a, ... z, a, “z”). Vi è la presenza di veri versi endecasillabi, tratti dalla Comedia (di seguito scritti in grassetto). L'ultima rima non è detta, ma lasciata intuire, a causa del rating. : «''' Nel mezzo della notte di nostra historia : ricevemmo una telefonata assai inaspettata : che subito parveci per lo più imprecatoria. : Ah, non so dir qual di noi la sorpresa fu stata, : quando capimmo che dell'organizzazion : il numer tre subíto avea 'na ragazzata. : Tra due bestemmie ed un' imprecazion : Xaldin favellò: “Di quattordic'anni : quel ladro commise indebita appopriazion! : D'eh!” continuò, indicando un degli scranni : “Tosto ivi riportatemi il malandrino, : sì che possa assaggiar lo mio battipanni!” : Partitici alla ricerca del ragazzino, : accompagnati da poco aulico CENSURA, : seghimmo l'orme del föemenin aguzzino : che, si sa, nei homini ella gran paura : a iosa incute, ma che, a guardar bene, : in veritate ella ha anima (sic!) pura! : Fu così che, di nominata Larxene : scoprimmo il recondito arcano : e di ciò io (e io sol!) ne soffrì le pene! : Non andammo poi molto lontano, : poiché a noi rifilò l'ambïguo assasino : tanti śpettegülezz ed un Aro Titano. : Ma poi, co' intuito sopraffino, : Ottoperotto ebbe la gran pensata : d'andar interrogar Pippo e Paperino! : Poscia la grande nostra scalata, : fin lassù, allo piano decimo quarto, : sol per scoprir che la bucaletter era sbagliata... : E ivi scendemmo, rischiando no infarto, : ma giunti eravam all'appartamento, : anche se capir il papero... Che parto! : Nulla scoprimmo, infra chei mur de cemento, : tranne forse la passión dello adolescente : per le rosse fragole (da un a dieci? Cento!). : Ma ecco, sonar la cornetta impellente, : che portò a noi la trista novella, : gridata dal lanciere “CENSURA, non valete niente! : Una volta ancora dollaro stella : vittima fu, la mia dolce marmellata, : bersaglio di quel ribaldo la marachella”. : Dopo che l'organizzazion fu interrogata, : da Quina ci dirigemmo e, tu lo sai, : ce facemmo 'na gran manjata! : Or, oh lettore, immagino tu dirai: : “Ma Sigmund, invero tu hai saltato : a pié pari la parte del C.S.I!” : Sì, veritate è che l'ho tralasciato, : ma trattasi non di vero errore! : Semplicemente, l'avevo dimenticato... : Allora noi udimmo un sordo rumore, : che dal ticinese musica è chiamato, : ma, in tutta onestate, è solo un orrore... : E quando lo notturno da noi fu catturato, : prima che Voce confessare lo fé : cadde lo buio... Ed ei fu babbeotizzato! : Prima che Ottoperotto domandarsi poté : che stava accadendo in quel frangente, : ratto sonò lo pubblico telefono. E tré! : “Ma insomma! Incapace, lassa gente!” : ci apostrofò il feroce lanciere, : “A piede libero è ancór lo delinquente! : Ma,” disse “ei le ova, nel mio paniere : di rompere ha finito, e sai che c'è? : Tristo destino attende il di lui sedere!!”. : Ma dal momento ch'è tardi, ahimè, : taglio corto, e vado dunque lesto, : a quando incontrammo Colui che È! : Egli (così diceva invero l'oscuro testo) : diccettici cosa dovevam noi fare, : se trovar non volevamo Sora pesto. : E, per continuar lo nostro fatale andare, : Ottoperotto, delle tre(mende) Dee l'profeta, : l'aque del fium celere ei s'accinse a separare. : D'eh proseguimmo, oh, novella lieta, : infra cupi suoni e sottili odori, : e addentrati ci fummo nella pineta. : Ivi, come fece lo fiorentin, con laude ed allori, : cantai io, con verbi aulici e voce altisonante, : ''le donne, i cavalier, l'armi, gli amori.'' : “Oibò!” direte voi “Se' tu uno ignorante! : Li versi che tu citi sanza canoscenza : li ha scritti l'Ariosto, non li ha scritti Dante!”. : Di tal cosa ne ho io invero coscienza, : ma poiché stanco so' veramente, : un baffo me ne fò de vostra maldicenza! : Vocali allor udimmo sommessamente : e nella casupola si fionda Voce fuor campo, : ''precipitevolissimevolmente!'' : Celeri, come dell'autovelox il lampo, : vennero allora i Nessuno armigeri, : e lo ladruncolo non ebbe, in breve, scampo! : Oh, se l'intenti nostri son sinceri, : direm, aggiustandoci la palandrana, : che del ragazzo i güai son grami e veri! : Se pregiüdizio della dei cuor la sovrana : co' sui altri due giudici non basta, : a complicar tutto ci pensa Sonio Nafrana... : Allora, con tanto di pathos da cineasta, : “CENSURA! Ora basta con 'ste baggianate!” : declamò irato il Nobody dai neri rasta. : E allora seicento impietose scudisciate : s'apprestan a offender l'ignudo penitente, : ''quali colombe dal disio chiamate!'' : Ma, giusto prima che del ragazzo l'occidente : dell'inoltrato tramonto prenda l'colore, : noi dicemmo “Arrestati! È innocente! : Non è stato, signori e signore, : ei a commetter tal... Ehm... Peccato! : Ribaldo, in verità vi dico, è il Superiore!” : Ma, Xemnas, che Sora avea incastrato, : con una vera (mi consenta) berlusconata, : c'ha purtroppo tutti quanti, ahimè fregato! : Ecco! La storia l'ho raccontata, : cantandola, come fa il cuculo, : in terzine a rima incatenata, : faticando proprio come un mulo! : Ahimé, del tüss questa è la sorte rïa: : di tinta bordeaux diverrà il suo – '''» “Historia Aterrokununuagintados” Apparso in Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough; Save Point 1 : Voci nell'Aldilà, racconta brevemente la Caduta di darkroxas92. Priva di un vero e proprio titolo, conta nove terzine, la cui prima si combina con lo schema rimico del precedente dialogo dell'Alighieri, così come l'ultima col successivo. : «''' Ordunque, la storia incominciamo, : giacché il tempo passa lesto, : e tutti, sanza scampo, moriamo... : Primo fra tutti direm questo: : darkroxas92, figuro tristo, : non sempre avea tal fato funesto... : Egli, ante dell'imprevisto, : fiero infra immortali sedeva, : non com'ora, ch'è povero cristo: : titanici poteri ei aveva, : ma, ahimè, diremo in verità, : che malefico uso ne faceva! : Egli fu flagello devastator di civiltà, : rovina di mondi, ed entusiasta, : rubava dolciumi a bimbi in tenera età! : Ma del di catastrofi cineasta, : si stufarono gli altri un dì, : dicendo “Ahò, adesso basta!”, : e assieme decisero così : di infliggergli epica punizione : a dei sui crimini memoria, e sì... : Carne e sangue è la sua prigione, : ed il tormento è si reale, : che egli va perdendo la ragione, : nella sua carcere materiale, : delle sue colpe fa memento... : Perché la sua condanna è essere... Mortale... '''» L'Inferno di darkroxas92 Apparso in Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 6 : Red Moon (Seconda Parte), è recitato da Ottoperotto quale descrizione della Luna Rossa di Ndiyoadhabu Yamfano III , più precisamente della parte di quest'ultima trasformata da darkroxas92 in veri e propri gironi danteschi per i tuss. Conta 7 terzine, la cui ultima si ricongiunge alla prima per lo schema rimico (a, b, a, ... z, a, z). : «''' E vedemmo li primi dannati, : che dell'indolenza pagano il fio: : come cuscini essi son sprimacciati... : Quando continammo, l'altri ed io, : vedemmo come chi troppo giocava : era punito dall'oscuro et sadico dio... : Indi, col nostro core che sanguinava, : vedemmo com'era la punizione, : del monello che con le foëmine non jiuocava... : Poscia, 'n'altra rea, empia azione : vedemmo come castigata era: : la di chi magnava dolci a profusione... : Altro castigo, altra pena vera, : attendeva chi, con l'ispido crine, : restio si reca, dal barbier, la sera... : E se all'ovile lor, i testi di dottrine : lesto non riconsegna il giovinetto, : rossa diventa della schiena la fine... : Laggiù, con colpo schietto, : i sederi son a sangue bacchettati : di chi manca agli adulti di rispetto. '''» Parodie delle Poesie di Lorenzo de Medici Per il momento unico altro poeta parodizzato, dell'opera letterari di tal genere dell'altro celebre fiorentino fin'ora solo una poesia è stata parodizzata, benché in maniera assai sitematica. Il poema in questione è il più conosciuto dei Canti Carnascialeschi del Magnifico, la Canzona a Bacco. . . . . . . . La Canzona al castigo Apparso in'' Atlantis – The lost Fan fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 22 : Diṭṭa-dharma-vedanīya-karma..., è recitato da darkroxas92, inspirato dal fatto che, apparentemente, Sora stava per essere infine castigato per i suoi “''crimini”. È una canzone composta da sette strofe da otto versi l'una (ottave), con schema rimico ABABBCCD, seguite tutte dal ritornello DCCD. Testo originale. Quant'è bella giovinezza, che si fugge tuttavia! chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Quest'è Bacco ed Arïanna, belli, e l'un de l'altro ardenti: perché 'l tempo fugge e inganna, sempre insieme stan contenti. Queste ninfe ed altre genti sono allegre tuttavia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Questi lieti satiretti, delle ninfe innamorati, per caverne e per boschetti han lor posto cento agguati; or da Bacco riscaldati ballon, salton tuttavia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia di doman non c'è certezza. Queste ninfe hanno anco caro da lor essere ingannate: non può fare a Amor riparo, se non gente rozze e ingrate: ora insieme mescolate suonon salton tuttavia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Questa soma, che vien drieto sopra l'asino, è Sileno: così vecchio è ebbro e lieto, già di carne e d'anni pieno; se non può star ritto, almeno ride e gode tuttavia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Mida vien dopo a costoro: ciò che tocca, oro diventa. E che giova aver tesoro, s'altro poi non si contenta? Che dolcezza vuoi che senta chi ha sete tuttavia? Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Ciascun apra ben gli orecchi, di doman nessun si paschi; oggi siàn,giovani e vecchi, lieti ognun, femmine emaschi; ogni tristo pensier caschi: facciam festa tuttavia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. Donne e giovinetti amanti, viva Bacco e viva Amore! Ciascun suoni, balli e canti! Arda di dolcezza il core! Non fatica, non dolore! Ciò ch'a esser convien sia. Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non c'è certezza. : «''' Ah, quella sadica efferatezza, : che riporta alla retta via ! : Il monello all’occhio stia : : della scudisciata v’è certezza. : Questa infine è la condanna : che li quarti fa tant’ardenti : : perché il discolo scoccia ed inganna : e sempre l’altri fa scontenti. : Questi scherzi inverso le genti, : ora han termine, tuttavia ! : Il monello all’occhio stia : : della scudisciata v’è certezza. : Quei pestiferi diavoletti, : per le burle assai portati, : per le strade ed i vicoletti, : facevan un tempo i loro agguati. : Ora dal battipanni riscaldati : gèmon, gridan soffron e così via… : Il monello all’occhio stia : : della scudisciata v’è certezza. : Oh, birbanti ! Il conto vostro sarà caro ! : E di passarla liscia non speriate ! : Non saran di alcun riparo, : stoffe rozze, bianche o colorate : : ch’ora le carni scudisciate, : s’accendan di scarlatto e così sia ! : Il monello all’occhio stia : : della scudisciata v’è certezza. : Dolgono li muscoli là drieto, : che la mano, in un baleno, : con suono schietto, sordo e lieto, : la lor carne già colpisce in pieno : : per sette dì in piedi almeno, : starà l’autor della ribalderia ! : Il monello all’occhio stia : : della scudisciata v’è certezza. : E pur la spazzola temono costoro : : ciò ch’essa percuote, fulvo diventa. : Ma perché fermarsi al pomodoro, : quando raggiungibile è il magenta ? : Meglio non è, affinché si penta, : che per una luna il ribaldo prono stia ? : Il monello all’occhio stia : : della scudisciata v’è certezza. : Che il discolo apra ben gli orecchi, : e delle bravate sue non si paschi, : giacché li crimini suoi, nuovi e vecchi, : castighi avran, sian rapidi o laschi ! : E quando ‘l tempo sarà che ‘l pantalon caschi, : che allora giustizia fatta sia ! : Il monello all’occhio stia : : della scudisciata v’è certezza. : Tüss ! Voi, delle ragazzate amanti, : contate avete oramai le ore ! : Sarete presi, presi tutti quanti ! : E della giustizia sentirete l’ardore ! : Ah ! La pena ! Ah ! ‘L dolore ! : Ciò ch’a esser convien sia. : Il monello all’occhio stia : : della scudisciata v’è certezza. '''»